


SCP-615

by thecolorofstars



Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, SCP Foundation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolorofstars/pseuds/thecolorofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to SCP-615.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SCP-615

**Author's Note:**

> As new articles are posted, information will be added to previous articles in the form of addenda. Whether or not you read the addenda is entirely up to you, but it will help fill plot holes that will appear if you read it without acknowledging the addenda.

**Item #:** SCP-615

 **Object Class:** Euclid 

**Special Containment Procedures:** As of █/█/████, SCP-615 has been sealed to all non-resident civilians. A fenced perimeter was established at a thirteen kilometer radius. Residents of SCP-615 are to be contained within the perimeter at all times unless removed for testing. No personnel are to enter the perimeter under any circumstances unless it is by helicopter. All personnel who enter on foot or remain inside the perimeter after dark are to be considered residents of SCP-615. Before entering the perimeter, all staff must obtain clearance level 2/615 and have signed the Accident Waiver and Release of Liability Form.

The Foundation must monitor all communications from within the perimeter. Any phone calls received from SCP-615 must be recorded and transcripts are to be written immediately. Access to the transcripts is granted to those with level 4/615 clearance or higher.

Radio broadcasts were first detected on █/█/████ and the bi-monthly evening broadcasts must be recorded. See article SCP-615-1 for further details.

 **Description:** SCP-615 exists near ███████, ██. There is no record that a town existed in that location at any point in time. It was discovered when police received reports of vehicle disappearances along Route ███. The Foundation took over the situation when all investigative police units disappeared as well. All involved civilians were given a Class B amnesiac.

The population of SCP-615 is roughly ████. Many of the residents within SCP-615 are sub-human or non-human. Though SCP-615 is mostly isolated, it is able to sustain and govern itself.

All staff that entered SCP-615 on foot or after dark lost contact within thirty minutes. Those who remained in earshot began to ignore verbal commands and walk towards the center of SCP-615. Rescue attempts revealed that SCP-615 can be accessed by helicopter. Later exploration found that the lost staff were living in the town and had only a vague recollection of their lives prior to entering SCP-615. The refused to leave willingly and showed no recognition of former coworkers.

 **Addendum 615-1:** Dr. Carlos ████████ observed that time does not flow consistently within the perimeter of SCP-615. All communication with the scientist was lost shortly after the comment was made. He was later identified as one of the town’s newest residents and appears to have been accepted into their community. He appears to recognize some old coworkers. When spoken to, he stated that he was happy with his life and was not interested in leaving. He has refused all further interaction with Foundation staff.

 **Addendum 615-2:** Various locations and beings within SCP-615 have been classified as separate anomalous entities. See sub-articles for details.

 **Addendum 615-3:** The Foundation was contacted by a representative from an organization from inside of SCP-615. See Interview Log 615-1 for more details. 

**\---**

**Interview Log 615-1**

**Interviewed:** ██████

 **Interviewer:** Dr. █████

 **Foreword:** After initial contact was made during an expedition into SCP-615, the representative agreed to give a short interview. It should be noted that while only one speaker is named, the representative and two other residents in the same uniform spoke in perfect unison during the entire interview.

****

**Dr. █████:** Identify yourself and your purpose in contacting us, please.

 **██████:** I am a representative from The Sheriff’s Secret Police. I am here to welcome you to [DATA REDACTED].

 **Dr. █████:** What is your function in here?

 **██████:** I protect.

 **Dr. █████:** What do you protect?

 **██████:** I watch.

 **Dr. █████:** What do you watch?

 **██████:** I serve.

 **Dr. █████:** Please answer the question and speak one at a time.

 **██████:** All hail.

 **Dr. █████:** (to ███) We should leave. I don’t think they’re going to cooperate.

 **██████:** (Deafening inhuman shrieking).

****

**Closing Statement:** The shrieking continued for multiple minutes without pause for breath. Residents in the surrounding area ceased movement and began to sob loudly. The staff exited the perimeter of SCP-615 immediately via helicopter. All involved staff were recently quarantined due to constant hallucinations and the unexplained growth of extra limbs.


	2. SCP-615-1: "Night Vale Community Radio Station"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As new articles are posted, information will be added to previous articles in the form of addenda. Whether or not you read the addenda is entirely up to you, but it will help fill plot holes that will appear if you read it without acknowledging the addenda. I will try to tell you what is added with each new article.
> 
> For instance, the previous article was edited slightly. There are no major changes, but Addendum 615-1 has a bit more at the end. It may be worth a quick glance.
> 
> [Image Credit](burningupasun.tumblr.com/post/56467447627/a-friendly-desert-community-where-the-sun-is-hot%0A)

**Item #:** SCP-615-1

 **Object Class:** Safe 

**Special Containment Procedures:** No staff except D-class personnel undergoing testing are to enter the building at any point in time. Do not under any circumstances prevent entry of SCP-615 residents. Direct communication with those inside the building through any means is strictly forbidden.

Nightly broadcasts on the first and fifteenth of each month must be recorded. Transcripts of the aforementioned broadcasts must be written as soon as possible. Upon completion of the transcript, the corresponding recording must be destroyed. The transcripts are only available to staff with level 4/615 clearance.

 **Description:** Details on the building’s appearance are unable to be collected. All photographs of the building deteriorate rapidly, often causing the camera to ignite or bleed. Only one slightly damaged photograph has been recovered. Staff reports prove unreliable and contradictory.

Radio broadcasts were first detected on █/█/████. Since then, it has been determined that SCP-615-1 is the primary radio broadcasting station in SCP-615. It broadcasts on all available frequencies at all times. The only consistent broadcast is a 30 minute news show that airs bi-monthly on the first and fifteenth. During broadcasts, this show plays on all radios in SCP-615. This includes radios that are off, broken, or otherwise inoperative. Other shows and sounds are not forcefully broadcast and appear to have no pattern.

The residents that have entered the building are typically either paid staff or interns. Staff of SCP-615-1 appear amiable and openly welcomed D-class personnel. Due to the results of the experiment, the sincerity of their demeanor is unclear. See Experiment Log SCP-615-1-1 for more details.

 **Addendum 615-1-1:** After the events of Experiment Log 615-1-1, Dr. Carlos ████████ contacted Foundation staff and told them that if they stopped sending people into SCP-615-1 immediately, he would talk to someone about getting them in and out of the building safely.

**\---**

**Experiment Log 615-1-1**

Approved by O5-██  
Project Head: Dr. ██████

 **Procedure:** D-2514, D-2245, and D-2384 were brought by helicopter into SCP-615. They were then instructed to enter SCP-615-1 and report their findings via wireless communication devices.

 **Results:** The staff of SCP-615-1 greeted the D-class personnel and welcomed them into the building. Upon their entrance, the communication devices began to emit a high pitched shrieking noise and ooze both blood and a hot, black liquid that reportedly smelled like lime-flavored Jello. The room was quarantined for the next three days. None of the D-class personnel ever emerged from the building.

 **Notes:** All staff of SCP-615-1 refuse to admit that D-class personnel had ever entered the building. When questioned further, they insisted with unwavering conviction that they absolutely did not see three men enter the building. They then went on to say that even if they did see people go in, they definitely don’t know what happened to them.


End file.
